


Goodbye

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [28]
Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Goodbye, Missing Scene, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Lionel realises goodbye is the saddest word he could ever say to Jean.





	

* * *

Lionel had no idea how he was going to tell her the news.

Their night at the Copper Kettle was one he would treasure for as long as he lived.

He had made love to the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

He loved her, and now he had to tell her goodbye.

Standing outside the hospital; he saw her walk towards him, her smile slowly disappearing.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve been posted to Korea. I leave tomorrow.”

Seeing the tears gather in her eyes, he gently pulled her into his arms never wanting to let her go.

 


End file.
